Zürich University
Zürich University is a University in the city of Zürich. Lord Swiss Ninja's puffle named Athens is currently the Dean (Principal) of the School. History Lord Swiss Ninja founded this University for his people of Zürich. His puffle, Athens, was set up as the Dean (Principal) of the School. Before the University was made, most penguins had to go to South Pole City to take classes. Most Penguins lived far away from the South Pole, so Lord Swiss Ninja decided to build a University in the city of Zürich. The Campus of The University There are 10 buildings in the whole school. They are labeled from A to F. Building A The Main Office, Health Office, Teacher's Lounge, and The Dean's Office. Building B Architecture Class, Computer Class, Mathematics Class, Science Class, Social Studies Class, Language Arts Class, Foreign Languages Class, Biology Class, Chemistry Class , and Economics Class. Building C Building C is a Theater. The Acting Class is there. Building D Art Class, Astronomy Class, Forensics Class, Secret Agent Training Class, Elitist Training Class, Music (Singing) Class, Music (Instruments) Class, Teaching Class. Building E The Culinary Class, The Cafeteria, and the Lunchroom. Sports Center (Building F) The Area has all individual fields and courts for each sport. It includes a Pool. Notable Students Current *Shelfy *Jake Graduated *Swiss Ninja *Leonardo *Sparta *Kenald Expelled or Quit *Ninja Wraith Classes Anyone can create and add a new class if they want, just please keep it in alphabetical order. Acting Teacher: Swiss Ninja's Yellow Puffle Leonardo Penguins will learn how to act in different ways. Penguins will put on plays like South Side Story. To pass the class, All penguins in the class must perform a play. American Football Teacher: John, the Jock Penguin Headed by John, penguins are taught the revered Jock Penguin art of American Football (which is NOT soccer). Penguins learn the game, its terminology, plays, and rules, as well as how to do a football tackle off the field. :This is a sports class, and as such has no prerequisites or items to pass. Architecture Art Teacher: Swiss Ninja's Yellow Puffle Leonardo Leonardo will teach artistic penguins many different art techniques. Penguins will make paintings, sculptures, sketches, and more! to pass this class, a penguin must make a piece of art out of scratch. Astronomy Teacher: Dr. Michael Blathers Dr. Blathers is from Bern, he teaches at the Mountain Observatory in Zurich, he taught Greg King, a astronomist who discovered the Planet Homer. Baseball Basketball Biology Card-Jitsu Teacher: Red River 2 Students will learn about the art of Card-Jitsu. Penguins will become a Ninja Master. To pass the class, one must earn the title of Ninja Master. Chemistry Computers Teacher:Maddieworld In this class, you learn how to make music on the computer, about designing your own programs, and making videos. To pass, you must make a music video starring The Furry Flats. Culinary Dancing Economics Teacher: MOAR KRABS The famous stock broker and financial advisor to South Pole City (the city itself, not the Council) heads this class part-time, explaining how stocks work, how to secure your assets, when to buy and when to sell, as well as trends in the markets. He explains supply and demand, business plans, and everything needed for a successful monetary career. He also teaches about loans, buying on credit, promissary notes, bails, bail''outs'', and fines. To pass this class, one must compile a stock portfolio and present it to the loopy crustacean for review. Fire Fighting Forensics Teacher:Swiss Ninja The Current leader of Snowzerland was once an unimportant Forensic Scientist. Swiss will teach students how to reveal hidden fingerprints and much more techniques for different Situations. To pass, You must "solve" a fake crime scene and find the penguin responsible. Foreign Languages Teachers: TaliBEAN #247, Finkle Ronald, É-Ée Perre, and Max Marx. In this class, the three respective teachers educate the students in their respective mother tounges. Students learn Arabic, Geek, Panertin, and Penguin Mongolian Scrawl, the respective languages of Slumalia, Geek Empire, FG, and East Pengolia. To pass, one must take a written exam in all four languages and score an 80 or higher in each. Government and Law Hockey Language Arts Teacher:Aunt Arctic In this class, you learn how to write in a variety of genres. To pass, you must write an oral report AND a fictional narrative that are both deemed "good" by Aunt Arctic. Mabel Loving Teachers:Babypuff, In this class, Babypuff teach you how to love Mabel as much as she does. To pass, you must do a report(Diorama, singing a home made song, ect.) about Mabel. This is the class nobody likes, so most penguins do not choose it. It is the most smallest and most unpopular class in the whole School, there also has been some talk about removing this class due to tight budgets. Mathematics Medical Teacher: Sister Alkamesh The infamous good Sister heads this class, which is held once every month due to busy schedules. In this time, students are taught how to administer vaccines, booster shots, sedatives, use IV-units, sanitize needles, as well as any other item involving injections. They are also schooled in first aid and basic diagnostics. To pass this class, a diagnosis must be correctly given after the nun Sister Alkamesh lists the symptoms. Furthermore, classmates must recieve any vaccinations they have not taken (administered by other students for a grade) and pass a written medical exam. Military Teacher: Swiss Ninja's red puffle, Sparta Sparta will turn all penguins into strong, brave soldiers. Penguins will learn how to be a soldier. They are also trained not to fear the evil puffle Mabel. To pass the class, a penguin must pass the physical exercise test and the written multiple question test. Music (Instruments) Teacher:Furry Flats In this class, you and your assigned partners become a band. To pass, you must write a song and preform in Building C. Music (Singing) Nature Pilot Police Puffle Training Rugby Science Seafaring (Sailing) Teacher: Red River 2 Penguins will learn how to control a ship. They will also learn about the ocean currents and the winds. To pass the class, a penguin must do a multiple question test. Social Studies Swimming Teaching Tennis Teacher:Maddieworld In this class, you learn how to become a tennis champ. To pass, you must beat Maddie at tennis. Track and Field Triathlon Teacher: Akbaboy In this class, you learn tricks, tips, techniques, and how to suceed in triathlon. To pass the class, you must beat Akbaboy in two of the events. Athletics Did Deeper: Zürich Coyotes Zürich's Nickname is the Coyotes. The logo is dark gray and black. They do all sports except Soccer. Category:Schools Category:rooms